The present invention relates to improvements in a work control apparatus in an exerciser, and more particularly to an improved apparatus in a bicycle exerciser which permits easy and ready adjustment of a brake to a predetermined blocking force on a driven wheel.
In the heretofore conventional work control apparatus utilized in an exerciser of this type, the control knob, which was used to regulate the braking pressure was also used to indicate the braking pressure. The full range of pressure adjustment required that the knob be rotated a considerable number of revolutions. Thus, it was extremely difficult to readjust the knob to a particular predetermined pressure, once the knob had been moved more than one revolution to provide a different pressure, simply by reliance upon the indicator provided on the knob.